1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspended ceiling system, and more particularly, to a modular panel for use in a suspended ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of suspended ceilings using acoustical panels is well developed. In such systems, hangers are provided which are connected to the rough, actual ceiling and which suspend support tracks in a predetermined plane at a level spaced from the actual ceiling at which it is desired to suspend the acoustical panels. The panels can be easily suspended or laid on the tracks without any specific fastening means. Lighting fixtures can also be provided in the suspended ceiling system without detracting from the functional or aesthetic appearance of the planar ceiling which is exposed. The acoustical panels in the prior art are made of a fibrous material, such as pressed paperboard, or other fibrous material which will provide a suitable exposed surface which can be painted or will otherwise have a pleasing appearance. One of the difficulties in providing suspended ceilings, of course, is that the material must be of high acoustical absorption capacity. However, it has been found that those panels having the highest acoustical characteristics provide the least pleasing exposed surface which is at least adapted to be provided with a cosmetic finish. Furthermore, the strip face of the suspended ceiling tracks detract from the aesthetic merit of the suspended ceiling since the tracks must border each panel.
There have been attempts to overcome such disadvantages, that is, to improve the acoustical characteristics of the ceiling panel without detracting from its appearance. One of the best examples of such attempts is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,613, Jones et al, issued May 26, 1970. In this patent, the tracks are somewhat more sophisticated and include a pair of resilient webs or jaws which are provided on the bottom of the track. The track is somewhat cross-shaped such that it has flanges extending from its main body engaging peripheral slots provided in the acoustical panels. The jaws or webs are adapted to receive the fabric material which may be stretched on the underside of the panel between the hangers or tracks so as to camouflage the panel and to increase the variety of colours and fabric surfaces which can be used to make up the ceiling. Also, from the above-mentioned patent, the adjacent pieces of fabric abut each other, and therefore, the track is not exposed.
However, the cost of installing a suspended ceiling in accordance with the Jones et al patent is increased since the tracks must be carefully installed so that the spacing between the tracks is exact. Furthermore, tracks of the nature of the Jones et al patent must be provided in both directions, that is, at 90.degree. to each other in order to contact each surface of the panels. Further, the fabric can only be installed or arranged on the tracks after the panel is installed, and then the edges of the fabric must be painstakingly pressed into each jaw formed by the webs of the track. Finally, as can be seen in the Jones et al patent, particularly in FIG. 1, it is more difficult to maintain the ceiling since the panels cannot be easily removed. Since the flanges of the track engage directly into peripheral slots of the panel, it can be seen that the panel cannot be easily lifted from the track and then removed and replaced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,530, Long, issued Dec. 24, 1968, there is shown a suspended ceiling system in which each acoustic panel is provided with peripheral extrusion framing having hanging flanges for engaging hangers. However, in a suspended ceiling made up of panels of the Long patent, the flanges of the extruded framing members provide an exposed strip about the periphery of the panel, thereby detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the suspended ceiling.